


Bits and Pieces

by lilhawkeye3



Series: Shifting Sands [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Hopeful Ending, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Depression, Smut, Vaginal Sex, it's pretty heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3
Summary: You're willing to give everything you have to Boba, even if it's all you have left.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader
Series: Shifting Sands [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071263
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Bits and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty heavy. Please don't reading this if you've had a rough day.

You’re feeling empty today.

There’s nothing specific that caused it, necessarily. Or maybe there is. The tight feeling in your chest has only grown more intense as the day went on, and none of your usual distractions have helped relieve it. By the time dusk is starting to fall, you feel like you’re either going to pass out or fall to pieces, but you hope you’ve been acting normally enough to at least keep Boba from worrying. He doesn’t need that.

Boba does come looking for you, though not for the reason you expected.

The days are long and hard on Boba too, and you’re reminded of that when he returns to your rooms and takes off his helmet to reveal dark shadows under his eyes. His fingers twitch minutely against the _beskar_ before he sets it aside. When he finally sighs and looks towards you, you’ve done your best to convincingly appear normal from your seat on the edge of the bed.

Boba doesn’t seem to find anything out of the ordinary, because the next thing you know, Boba is standing between your legs and tilting your chin up so you meet his gaze.

“It’s been a long day,” he rumbles, voice as taut with tension as you can tell his shoulders are. “Tell me if you don’t want this.” His thumb strokes the curve of your bottom lip to further convey his meaning and the true question he’s asking.

You’re still barely holding the pieces of yourself together and can barely muster the energy to even speak, but you want to help. You want to at least help Boba, to do something to have him feel better since you can’t fix yourself. 

You force your eyes to remain dry as you quirk your lips up and grant him an answer. “I want this.”

“Good.”

He meets you halfway when he crashes his lips against yours in a movement filled with passion and pain, both in the sting of his teeth as he nips at you seeking entrance, and in your heart as you give the last bit of yourself away to him. There’s no playful fight for dominance to be had today, and you let him nudge you back onto the bed and guide you down to lay on the sheets beneath you. His fingers have laced into your hair when he cupped your head to allow himself safe control over your descent, and now you try to bite back your gasp as he pulls a little too tight. 

You want to feel that. It’s a reminder that you can feel, and it grounds you in this whirlwind.

His other hand slips its way under your shirt and you suck in your breath as his cooler skin skims over your ribs. It causes you to get a bit lightheaded, but then Boba moves away from your mouth to trail kisses down your neck, and you moan softly as he begins to suck a mark at the base. His newfound focus leaves you with less distraction though, so you purposefully tilt your head upward, knowing he’ll tighten his hold on your hair and pull you back down.

You know him better than you know yourself, and he acts just as you’d predicted him to. The choked laugh you let out is real this time, but so is the growl of frustration from Boba. Both his hands momentarily leave you before they reappear at your waist and fiercely pull your trousers down to your knees, expecting you to free yourself the rest of the way. You kick them off while he watches from the foot of the bed, hands working to undress himself just as quickly.

He leaves his chest plate on. The hard metal presses into your back after he directs you onto your hands and knees, sapping your body of its heat– one more thing you give Boba readily tonight.

Neither of you have prepped the other as you normally do, so even though Boba coats his cock in your slick before entering you slowly, the stretch still burns. You don’t say a word. Maybe the burn will light a fire somewhere in you and chase this cold emptiness away for a little while longer.

Ha pauses once he’s filled you, one hand coming up to palm your sternum. A cynical part of you wonders if he’s concerned your heart no longer beats (but then again, so do you). He must find whatever he’s looking for, because he buries his face in the corner of your neck, kisses you softly, and begins to set a steady pace.

You close your eyes and let your head fall forward as you lose yourself in the rhythm of his hips snapping against yours, the way his cock sinks into you so perfectly, the ragged huffs pulled from Boba’s lungs that brush against your heated skin. You tremble under him despite the iron-tight grip he has on your waist, whimpers of twisted pleasure escaping you as that familiar coil begins to tighten within your belly regardless of the way your soul is fracturing. 

His hand against your sternum slides up to encircle your neck while the other slides down between the front of your legs, and you finally cry out when the rough pad of his thumb rubs against your clit. He’s relentless in his ministrations, and you don’t have any will to fight against him. The building pleasure within you is bordering on pain, but this is what you wanted from the start. You wanted to feel something, and you finally are. 

Something is better than nothing.

It’s all too much now though, going from feeling so empty to now feeling so full, as if you’ve found your speeder to be without breaks just as you spot sight of a jagged cliff in your path. Your legs are shaking as you sob out, overwhelmed by it all, tears finally free of their dams as your cunt clenches around Boba. You try and curl in on yourself as your body is wrecked with shock waves from your release, but Boba’s hand is still curled around your neck, keeping you pressed against his unyielding chest plate.

He rasps your name into your shoulder as he reaches his peak, the reverent caress of his lips doing more to mark you more than his cum within you.

The pair of you remain entwined for the shortest and most infinite of times, chests heaving offbeat as you return to yourselves. Whereas before you were missing all the pieces to your heart, now they feel as if they’re jagged and returned to the wrong spot. All you want to do is hide in a darkened corner from the light that Boba’s affection shines onto your imperfections and try to glue yourself back together.

He is the sun to your moon, and just as you’ve given him the last of your glow to bring him back into orbit, Boba is there to catch you when you fall.

He tilts your tear-streaked face up to meet his gaze in a distorted mirror of your positioning earlier. This time though, you’re the one asking for help. 

Boba shifts to lie next to you and pulls you into his arms as you finally break and begin to weep. 

His forehead stays pressed against yours to guide you back home.


End file.
